


"I drank far too little alcohol to listen to this"

by Fandom_junky101



Series: Male Reader One Shots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform, might make a part 2 to this, series in the making, steve hates bad words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_junky101/pseuds/Fandom_junky101
Summary: Y/n and the Avengers were at Tony’s party. Everyone’s either semi-drunk or wasted. The group bickers over who can lift Mjolnir.
Relationships: Thor/Reader
Series: Male Reader One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969381
Kudos: 22





	"I drank far too little alcohol to listen to this"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I will be uploading a series for male reader x fandoms onto here. I will be varying the perspectives such 1st, 2nd, and 3rd person in my writing. I will be also posting outfits based on the setting. (Btw it's just my preference for outfits, so you don't have to see yourself wearing it if you don't want to! xoxo) Thank you!

“Never one to shrink from an honest challenge,” Tony says as he stands up to _pick up_ Mjolnir. 

“Here we go,” I comment, taking the last swig of my beer. 

“It’s physics,” he states after Clint and Natasha sarcastically cheer him on. 

“Physics!” Bruce’s voice is heard across from where I was sitting, which was next to Thor. 

“Right, so, If I lift it,...I then rule Asgard?”. Tony asks the God of Thunder.

“Yes, of course,” Thor replied then looked at me, sharing quiet snickers after.

"I drank far too little alcohol to listen to this." I get up from the couch.

“Hey! [Y/N](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/42/e2/71/42e27140394aa583f799ace34c6c2c9f.jpg), why don’t you try lifting it?” Clint says with humor yet somewhat seriousness in his voice. 

“Oh, brother” I huff, returning to the group. “Seeing how all of you couldn’t, why would you think I would be able to?” I ask, raising my eyebrow, plopping down next to Natasha.

“Humor us, I guess,” Tony says, evidently salty that he couldn’t raise Mjolnir.

“If you say so” I stand up, making the team wolf-whistle. “Oh shush” I chuckle, walking to the Godly hammer. “Let’s see here,” I say, sliding the handle onto my wrist. “Here goes nothing…”, ready to strain a muscle but there’s silence from the team that anyone could hear a pin drop.

“What the f-”

“Language” 

“Shush Steve”

“Oh my god, Y/N open your eyes,” Bruce says, not even realizing my eyes were closed. Slowly opening my eyes, I gasp, almost dropping the hammer but I regain my posture.

“OH MY GOD, I CAN LIFT MJOLNIR HOLY SHI-”

“LANGUAGE”

“SORRY...how is this possible?!” I yell at the shocked Asgardian, who was standing in front of me.

“U-Um wow, this is wow” Thor couldn’t even make words out.

“Well...I mean I kinda saw that coming?” Sam says, sitting back. I try not to freak out as I sit Mjolnir back on the glass table.

“The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. "Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation?” Tony tries to reassure.

Thor lets out a cough, finally speaking up. “Yes, well that's, uh, that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one.” He gets up and lifts his hammer and flips it. “You're all not worthy...except Handsome Y/N here,” he says, wrapping his muscular arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

I let out a small cough with an evident blush to my cheeks. Everyone exclaims in their commotions, making laughter come from the now closely bonded men.

That’s when they heard a jarring screech, making everyone flinch and cover their ears.

“What the hell” I complain, departing from Thor’s side embrace. That’s when a disconcerting figure appeared from the shadows. 

“Worthy...No...How could you be worthy? You're all killers.” Then, what they deemed was one of Tony’s decoyed suits, starred and tauntingly pointed at them. I feel creeped out at the voice. 

“Stark,” Steve says, tightening his fist with dismay.

“JARVIS” Tony stated but JARVIS wasn’t heard throughout the complex. 

“I’m sorry. I was asleep. Or...I was a dream?”

Tony tried disabling the scary-looking suit but failed. “ Reboot, Legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit.”

“There was a terrible noise...and I was tangled in... in...strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy.”

“You killed someone?” Steve firmly asked, starting to lose his patience.

“Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices.”

“Who sent you?” Thor asked.

It played a recording with a voice they all recognized. "I see a suit of armor around the world". It was Tony’s voice from a little while back.

“Ultron!” Bruce suddenly yelled with realization, leaving the team with questioning expressions.

“In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this...chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission.” Ultron stated, causing Thor, Maria, and I to grab our weapons.

“What mission?” Natasha asked, which, well, set off the fight.

“A peace in our time” was the last thing I heard before going into SHIELD agent mode.

* * *

“Well,” I wobble getting to my feet with Thor’s help. “that sucked” 

“Yes, yes it did” Thor agrees, gently removing glass from my disheveled hair. “Thank you"

“That was dramatic! I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to...evolve? He stops mid-sentence to pick up one of the dismembered Iron Legions and shatters it with one hand. “With these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction.”

With that last sentence, I angrily grab Mjolnir from Thor’s hand and lunged it at Ultron, shattering him into pieces. “Shut the hell up already,” I say, handing Mjolnir back to its owner. “Sorry Cap,” I apologize, patting him on the shoulder before leaving the shocked Avengers.

“Well, alright then,” Thor says with a grin. Steve sits down with a sigh, wondering how they were gonna take care of their not so little problem.

“I need a drink” Tony groans.


End file.
